


my own beloved son.

by silveraiichiro



Category: The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's my fic so I get to make Soren trans, Trans Soren, also it's a normal soren and viren fic, i've seen people writing nasty shit, they are related guys i'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveraiichiro/pseuds/silveraiichiro
Summary: "My son." Words known to bring immense comfort to young Soren. He muses on the few times he heard them.
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	my own beloved son.

**Author's Note:**

> My first The Dragon Prince fic! Please enjoy~

"My son."  
Simple words in appearance, but to Soren they held the deepest meaning and, when directed to him, colored his being with a joy that even poets wouldn’t be able to properly describe. Hell, even he himself isn’t able to describe it. _My son. My son. He finally said it. He said it, he sees me as his son, and nothing else._  
Were these words only said because he was a good warrior, and his father had felt he was deserving of these words at last? Or were they stemming from the purest emotion to exist; love? _Please let it be love._  
"My son."  
It has been said a few times while he was practicing with the step-pri— _Callum_. A pat on his shoulder, a whispered compliment, well done, my son, accompanied with the rarest thing to come from Lord Viren: a smile. Doubt stepping in, he couldn’t hep but wonder if it was only a way to thank him for bothering to train the prince… but at last, after much thinking, Soren had decided to take it the way he wanted to take it: a way for his father to show him just how proud he is. How proud he is of his boy.  
When he came out at a very young age, things had been hectic, and these words had the power to soothe Soren to no end: _finally, he accepts me._  
"My son.", those are Soren’s favorite words. They can only be said by Viren, granted, and aren’t spoken that often, but whenever he has the opportunity, whether it be by laying on his bed or taking a break from workouts, he lulls himself with the thought of his happy father saying these words. _I’m proud of you, son. Well done, son. You make the family’s pride, son._  
Alright, he never said that last sentence, but a man can dream.  
"My own beloved son, Soren."  
Everything had happened so fast. Viren slipping inside the… the… wherever the Sunfire Elves lived, Soren couldn’t remember the name. A flash of lighting, another, and now he was standing next to… what he thought was his father. But was it really? His eyes landed on the staff he was holding, his ears barely heard the words clamored, but his mind tuned in at these last few words.  
And finally, it all came together, like a puzzle finally being solved.  
He didn’t feel the relief that ensues solving a puzzle, however.  
_**You will understand when you see the first to change, my own beloved son, Soren.**_  
He had never said the word ‘beloved’ before.


End file.
